Sky Hunter
by Scotty L
Summary: Sky Hunter, he is a 17 year old boy who likes reading, writing, and hanging out. What he doesn't know is that he'll be transported through space and time in the most peculiar of ways. He and his younger brother now have to find a way to get back home whilst fighting off an alien species known as the Covenant. Will they make it back? Or will they die on the mysterious planet?
1. What Happened?

Sky Hunter: Halo Phenomenon

I'm sitting in my room just chatting with my friends on Skype and Facebook. I hear a knock at the door and hear my younger brother's voice from the other side, "Sky! Let me in!" he calls. I sigh and shout back at him,

"Its unlocked you moron!" The door opens and he walks inside. He smiles his annoying smile like he always does when he plans on bothering me.

"Hey Sky, guess what?" he asks me louder than he should.

"What?" I reply in an uninterested tone.

"Ok ok, I have something funny I wanna tell you!" he says quickly and as annoying as ever. I sigh and give a little growl to try and scare him, it doesn't work and just goes right past him.

"I don't find anything you do funny you little annoying brat, now get the fuck out of my room." I say with a bit of my dark tone to let him know that I mean it. He looks at me a second and decides to pry a little more. He gives his mischievous smirk like always,

"Your always chatting with those stupid friends of yours, why don't you get a real life scumbag!? " He quickly turns but stops as I look up from my laptop to scare him off. I stop when I see him staring at my poster of Master Chief and Arbiter on the wall by my door.

"What are you looking at dipshit?" I ask in an annoyed tone I still have from his previous comment.

"Do you not see that?" He asks me, his annoying tone gone from his voice. He almost seems serious.

"See what?" I question as I get up and go over to him. He points to the poster,

"That green light." He says as he tilts his head. I give a puzzled look and glance at the poster myself, seeing nothing at first I look back at him.

"Your an idiot." I sigh and go to turn to get back on the laptop, but I stop when I see a light green shimmer and I turn back and focus my full attention to the poster. I see a small green light shining from the Chief's helmet. Kyle puts a shadow over it with his hands to see if it is a reflection. We both gasp when we realize its coming FROM the poster. I reach my hand out for it as Kyle moves closer to it as well. I use my index finger to touch the glowing area and as I do I feel something pulse through my body. My other hand reaches out and grabs Kyle by the front of his shirt. His eyes widen and he looks at my hand as it grips tightly and then looks back up, "Oh sh-" he starts but he is cut off from his exclamation of surprise when we disappear from my room.

I feel myself falling through the air and my arms flail wildly to find something to grab onto. The falling suddenly stops and I hit the hard ground, but it wasn't cushioned by the carpet of my house. It is a hard patch of ground, cold to the touch. My breath is knocked from me as I hit. I hear Kyle from close by also yelp in pain as he hits something hard as well by the sound of it. When I'm able to catch my breath I open my eyes to a hole in the ceiling that has a patch of sunshine raining through.

_W-what? Sun? But it's 8'o'clock!_ I think to myself as I stare puzzled at the sunshine. I finally look around, examining my surroundings. I see broken walls, shattered windows, and burn marks, burn marks everywhere. I sit up, painfully grabbing my back as I look around again. Kyle is beside me on the ground, groaning in pain.

"K-Kyle..." I groan and move over to him, having to crawl on my hands and knees. I shake him and he opens his eyes,

"Oh... ow ow ow." he moans and sits up slowly, rubbing his head. He looks around, checking out the place with the same puzzled look I believe I had.

"Where are we?" he asks again, mostly to the air as I have no idea.

I finally get up and look around more clearly at my surroundings. I see broken walls and the ceiling above me is just another floor to the building me and Kyle are in. It is about late morning but not quite afternoon from what I can tell from the light shining in through the hole in the roof of the building, cascading through the two story building. I look at him and he at me as I say,

"Kyle, wherever we are... it isn't Kansas anymore." He looks at me and nods. Then we both hear a strange sound from outside the room. The door is closed so we can't see through it. It sounds high pitched, but familiar, like an alien. We look at each other as we both then remember what made the sound and I say,

"It can't be..." So we both walk up to the door and I open it slowly. The door itself was easy to open, but as Kyle tried to step through I pull him back as fast as I can. He almost falls back but I hold him upright and he looks at me angerly,

"What was that for?" he gripes but manages to keep his voice low. I point to the ground in front of the door, or shall I say, lack there of. His eyes widen when he sees it and then he looks up at me, nodding in thanks and I nod back. I peek around the corner and I hear the sound again come from down the hall. I look at the gap to see that there is a thin strip of ground on the opposite wall. I point to it and look back at Kyle,

"We have to shimmy it." I tell him and he nods.

I go first and jump across the small gap with sharp rocks just below, one slip means death. I hug the wall tightly as I start to shimmy along the thin walkway down the hall. I see another door back on the wall opposite me and when I get close enough, I jump from the ledge and into the room. It's door missing so I didn't slam into it. I step into the room and look back down the hall at the room Kyle is still in. I wave for him to come. I watch only long enough to make sure he makes it to the thin ledge. When he does and starts to shimmy my direction I turn back into the room. I look around and don't see anything at first, but then this foul smell attacks my nostrils. I cover my nose and mouth and look around for whatever is causing the disgusting smell. I then see a hand sticking out from a pile of rubble on the ground a few feet from me. As I make my way to it Kyle jumps in from behind me. I look back at him and wave at him to stay back. He gives me a curious look and then sees the hand under the rubble and nods. I go over to the pile and throw off the large pieces of building that have gathered on top of the person. When I throw the last big piece off I see it is an adult man. His face is horribly burnt but I'm able to tell it is a man still. He is wearing the armor of the military but something is off about it. It looks normal but there are some differences I can't point out. I look him over and see his dog tags. I pull them off his neck and look for his name. 'Pvt. Peter Johnson. 3rd Battalion.' Then I stop when I read the third part. I just stare at it and before long Kyle comes over and taps my shoulder,

"Sky, something up?" he asks me and I look at him. I point the the part of the dog tag and he looks at it. His eyes also widen and I finally speak,

"UNSC." I say drily. He looks at me and shakes his head,

"I-It can't be... we're..." he stops and I nod,

"Yeah, I suppose we are... in Halo." I say, even unbelievable to myself.

We then hear the noise again, now not even questioning what it is, a Grunt. I search the dead trooper for anything useful. After searching I find a M6A standard pistol with a single clip and a knife. I hand the knife to Kyle and I pick up the pistol, pulling out the clip so I can count the bullets. I count six and I shake my head._ I've never even fired a gun before. _I think to myself and I look at Kyle, holding my hand out for the knife. He hands it to me and I grab the holster from the man, tying it around me and I holster the gun. I pull out the knife from its sheath and I look it over; a 7 almost 8 inch black blade with a curved sharp edge, and the back edge rigid like that of a chainsaw. I hand the sheath to Kyle and I walk to the door. I look around the edge of the doorway and into a large room just beyond. I see a single Grunt just looking at the ground, kicking at something, but his back is to me and I can't tell what. I look to my immediate right and up a flight of stairs. I hear movement up there but I don't hear anything coming close to the stairs. I look back at the Grunt to see him walking away from me. I take this opportunity to move into the room. I hide behind a broken down wall and peek around it to see the Grunt still walking away from me_. _I quickly move out from behind it and rush the grunt. I don't make a sound while sneaking up on him and I get right behind him. I hold the knife tightly in my hand and I smile, finding it comical how easy it is to sneak up on him. I tap him and he jumps, turning around to see me, his tiny purple eyes full of fear when he sees me holding the knife in the air. Before he can even make a sound I slam the knife deep into the top of his head. His body ragdolls and falls to the floor when I pull it out. I pick up the body and I carry it back to the room where Kyle still is. I toss it into the room and look at him,

"Well... that was easy." I smirk and shake my head, but I stop when I hear a voice, also high pitched, definitely from a Grunt, but the funny thing is, I can understand it.

"Hey, you there? Hello? Where did you go? Are you sleeping on the job again?" it says in a Grunt's voice. I look at Kyle to see if he heard it to and by the look on his face I can tell he had. We hear footsteps on the stairs and I wait by the bottom of the stairs in the room. I see the Grunt look into the room and step off to walk in. I step up behind him and I grab him, pulling him back onto his back as I stab him in the face. I toss him back into the room and I sigh,

"Man, these guys are heavier than I thought." I tell Kyle and he chuckles.


	2. Ghostly Mishap

Sky Hunter:

_Ghostly Mishap_

I look at Kyle as I hear noise from upstairs.

"Kyle, you hear that?" I ask him and he nods as he looks at me,

"Who, or what else is up there?" he asks with a slight quiver in his voice. My eyes suddenly widen when I remember something,

"Wait... who is always accompanying the Grunts and Jackels when they go out on expeditions?"

"I don't..." his own eyes widen and he looks at me,"Y-you don't think that..." I nod,

"Actually, I think I do." I say with a strange sense of calm. He grabs onto my arm, keeping his voice low,

"We can't fight it! They are trained professionals!" he says, fear quite obvious now. I push him off,

"We won't know unless we try, we still don't know if this is all even real yet. We could both be having some weird ass psychedelic trip." I say irritably. He still shakes his head,

"Its the 'unknown' part we should fear! We don't KNOW what will happen to us!" he whines and I roll my eyes.

"Just shut up and let me take him. I'll be fine you big baby." I growl and he backs off. My eyes flash with a new found love of killing. "I'll be having fun with this one." I chuckle and bring the blade up to my lips, licking the blue and lavender colored blood from it. I don't pay attention to the taste as I start my way up the stairs, Kyle close at my heels as I make my way up. I look around the corner to see if there is anyone around. Not seeing anything at first, I move up, motioning for Kyle to stay behind. I turn the corner and get behind a fallen pillar. I peek over the top to see a light blue Elite standing opposite me, kicking at something on the ground. I don't pay attention to what exactly it is as I focus my gaze on my enemy. I quickly glance around the floor make sure that there is nothing to trip or step on that would give me away. I see a broken bunch of glass around him that if I were to try and assassinate him, the glass would certainly give me away. I look around the building to see if there is another area where I could try to assassinate him. Luckily I see a clear path to my immediate left. I smile and look around the ground around me, I pick up a small rock and toss it in the direction of where I can assassinate him. He falls for the bait and looks up,

"What was that?" he asks out loud, "Hello?" he asks again, starting to move in the direction he heard the sound. I take the clear path I scouted out and made it right behind him. To my surprise however, he turned around before I could drive the knife into his neck. Out of what seemed to be impulse he pushes me back while letting out a small frightful yell. I fall back and hit the ground hard, even more surprised that he reacted so fast. He pulls out his Plasma Rifle and aims it at me, growling loudly. I start to tremble as I see my death before me. I close my eyes awaiting my death, but suddenly, instead of blaster fire, I hear the sound of a human gunshot. I hear the ricochet of a bullet hitting a shield. I open my eyes to see the Elite being pushed back by gunfire from behind me. I look back to see Kyle pulling the trigger of the pistol without flinching, his face twisted with rage as he yells out loudly,

"DON'T! TOUCH! MY! BROTHER!" He yells, with each bullet he fires. The Elite loses its shields but before Kyle could kill it with a shot from his pistol, the Elite falls out backwards through a window behind him. Kyle soon realizes he had run out of bullets after a couple of empty clicks from the pistol. I get up and smile at him,

"Hey, nice shooting for having never used gun before." I say with a small laugh. Kyle holds the gun out and looks at his hands,

"That... was... AWESOME!" He yells, starting to laugh. I roll my eyes and sigh,

"Come on, lets just hope there are no more of them left." I say as I head out the side door of the room.

I look into the next room, completely empty, save for pieces of wall and ceiling. I follow through another doorway and see a flight of stairs. I go down them slowly, knife in hand, Kyle right behind me as I look down in the next area. _I really hope there aren't any more out there... or we'll be screwed..._ I think to myself as I take cover behind a wall of another doorway. I peek around the edge and look around, seeing only have a room, as most of it is in ruins. I see nothing living and move in, staying along the wall. I peek out over a broken section of the wall that overlooks a large front area in front of the building Kyle and I are in. I don't see anything still, but I wait to see if anything will come. Kyle starts to groan,

"Why are we just sitting here? This is boring." he says and I glare at him,

"Well, go do recon for me and if you get burned through by plasma fire don't come crying to me." I snap at him and he quickly shuts up. I peek back over a few more times for several minutes before finally leaping over and checking around. Kyle stays right behind me all the way and when I finally look over the entire lot, we stand up and sigh,

"Well, glad that was all." I say and Kyle nods,

"Yeah, it would have been a bitch to figure out how to get out of trying to fight two squads." Kyle says and I nod as well.

"We'd be dead is what'd be a bitch." I say hotly and he gulps. I continue to look around still and see the dead Elite.

"Hold on," I say and Kyle looks at me, "Lets go check and see if he has anything on him." Kyle nods as we go and check the dead Elite, apparently having broke its neck from the two story fall on his head. I look at him and kick him to make sure he is dead, which he is. I kneel down and start searching his body. I find a couple plasma grenades and a broken Energy Sword.

"Hmm, well that wasn't much, but it should," I am interrupted when Kyle calls out

"Wait! What's that on his wrist?" I look at the Elite's wrist and tilt my head, seeing a small mechanism on it.

"Oh? Well isn't that interesting." I pick up his arm and mess with it, which I probably shouldn't have done as I almost cut several of my fingers off with the sudden appearance of an energy blade that was ATTACHED to the mechanism on his wrist.

"A... hidden blade?" Kyle asked, as that is what it appeared to be. I shrug,

"Who knows, but I want to see if its detachable." I say. I mess around with it some more, carefully this time, and I finally find a small latch. "Hey, this might be it." I dislocate it from the wrist of the Elite and the blade disappears. I hold the mechanism in my hand, but it's to big to fit on my own wrist.

"Damn... Elite size." I say but hook it in my belt loop. I look at Kyle, "Well, come on. We need to find a way out of here, or at least someplace that doesn't have the Covenant." Kyle nods and we march off, but not to far when we find two Ghosts lined up right next to one another. "Well, can you believe our luck?" I say and chuckle. "I guess we should learn while we have the opportunity." Kyle smirks,

"I bet I can learn faster than you!" He says and runs towards one. I roll my eyes,

"Kid, can't NO one learn faster than me." I challenge and run towards the other. I hop in and look everything over, Kyle on the other hand starts pushing random buttons, which is hopeless until he finds the power switch, and since he has the throttle up to full, it sends him propelling forward and into a boulder, sending him flying out of it and into the ground. I almost found it funny had he landed in water or even had been wearing some type of protection.

I jump out and run towards him, as I get to him I have a minute of panic as he is laying face down, not moving, not speaking, and at the moment it doesn't even look like he's breathing. I run up to him and push him over, holding my two forefingers to his neck to feel a pulse. I get one, so he's not dead. I look him over and feel around him, I find a broken right arm and I feel a slight movement in his lower left leg, possibly a fracture. He is out cold but overall alive. I sigh in relief,

"You stupid fuck... you scared me to death." I say softly and pick him up. I carry him back over to the Ghosts and lay him by a rock, sitting him up on it. I head back over to the Ghost he totaled and I look it over, seeing the power switch and throttle.

"Hmm, ok. I think I get it." I say and head back over to mine. I get in and make sure my throttle is all the way down before I flip the power switch. It revs up and floats in the air. My feet leave the ground and I quickly find a place for them while laughing,

"W-whoa! Holy shit this is amazing!" I turn up the throttle and it moves slowly forward, I turn the Ghost slowly as I move, winding around small rocks and boulders. I speed it up a bit more and continue on my little self-made track. I speed up to a decent speed and finally stop by Kyle. I turn off the power and pick him up, throwing him onto my lap as I turn the power back up and balance with him on my lap.

"Ok, I got ya now." I say and speed off down the road, curving and swerving along down the dirt path, kicking up dust with my speed. I let the wind blow through my hair and smile at the speed, "Wow! This is great!" I say with a laugh as I continue speeding down the road, enjoying every moment of the nonresistant driving, the smoothness overall of just hovering in the air, "I love it!" I pick up speed as I head down a hill overlooking a valley of enormous proportion and gawk at it, having never seen anything like it before in my life, "...Whoa..." I say in its utter majesty.


	3. Human Encounter

Sky Hunter:

_Human Encounter_

As I drive down the hill of the valley I look back forward from the breath-stealing view. I speed down the road, looking around for anything that could help Kyle.

"Please, please let there be someone." I say to myself as I look around. Sadly I don't see anything for awhile and pull over to the side into a patch of trees. I hide the Ghost behind some bushes and pull Kyle off of it. I make a make-shift bed from some leaf piles. I yawn and look around,

"Looks like I've had quite a bit of excitement for awhile. I should probably rest as well." I lay my head down beside Kyle and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up slowly, forgetting where I am. I sit up and reach for my alarm clock to see what time it is. I don't feel my alarm clock, but instead a hot liquid. I wince and pull my hand back, then I slowly open my eyes. It is really bright and I still squint as my eyes try to adjust to the whiteness. When my eyes finally adjust I look around slowly, but its not where I should be. Now that I am more awake I remember where I should be, but as I look around I'm somewhere that is not where I should be. It is very brightly lit and there is white everywhere. I look at the bedside table and see a tray with food.

"What the...? What's going on?" I ask out loud and then suddenly a door at the other end of the room opens up and I quickly look that way. I see a young woman walk in and come over to my bed,

"Finally awake young man? Please eat and then just sit tight when you're done. I'll come back to collect you after. Don't worry, we just want to ask you some questions." she tells me.

"Where's my brother?" I ask, wondering what they've done with him.

"He was sent to the medic's station when he first arrived. He should be in his own room resting right now, so don't worry." she tells me and I nod slowly. They are human, so I'm more inclined to believe them, not to mention their not holding me against my will or threatening me.

"After you get done eating tell the guard that your finished and he will bring you to the Briefing room. My commander would like a word with you." she says in a soft voice. I smile a little and nod again,

"Sure." I say and pick up the tray, slowly starting to eat.

When I finish I set the tray down and go up to the door. It opens and I look at the guard. He is a large and tall me, even with my own height being above average, he still towers me. He wears the UNSC marine armor but it looks old and worn. He looks down at me and me up at him

"I-I'm done." I stutter, his face covered in battle-scars, he looks at me, but strangely enough, his smile is kind. Kinder than I thought a man like him would have.

"Hey kid!" he said happily, his deep voice really out of place with his tone, "Glad to see you awake. If you'll just follow me I'll take you to the Briefing room." I just nod, in awe of his good nature despite his appearance. _I guess what they say is true, looks really can be deceiving._ I think to myself. I follow the large man down a long hallway. As we walk we pass many open doorways and I see men and woman alike, either working out, reading, or something else in front of some sort of monitor. Before long we end up in a very large room with a large table glowing blue. On it, a ruined city was illuminated by bright blue lights that looked like a videogame. I recognize it as a hologram from what I've seen before. I continue to follow the large marine past the table to a man with two other marines on either side of him. The large man stops and I stop beside him,

"Sir! I have the child with me." he says to the man in the middle with a salute. The man turns around and salutes back,

"At ease, you can go." the man replies and the marine who led me walks away. The man looks at me and I look back at him, "So kid, my scouts tell me they found you when they were doing their routine routes, sleeping under some trees. You're lucky they found you and not the Covenant." he tells me and I nod. He continues, "I want you to tell me where you've been and how you've gotten past the Covenant." I stand there a moment as I have no idea how to tell him we were basically transported here from some unknown entity into a ruined building where we killed a scavenger squad and made off with a Ghost.

"Well sir... you wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I say finally and the commander looks at me,

"Kid, I think I'll have to be the judge of that. If it'll make you feel any better, we can go speak privately." he tells me but I shake my head,

"No... I guess I'll go ahead and tell you." I take a deep breath and begin from when I was in my room when Kyle interrupted me to the point where I fell asleep. He looks at me and paces around after I finish and he stops,

"Son, that's the strangest thing I've ever heard... but if it weren't for the fact that this planet has had some strange things happen to it, I can't put it aside. I'll believe your story unless something convinces me otherwise, alright?" he asks me and I nod,

"Yes sir." I say and he smiles,

"Good kid. Would you mind telling me your name son?"

"I'm Sky Hunter. My brother is Kyle Hunter." I tell him and he nods,

"Ah, the young boy found with you is your younger brother. I'll go ahead and take you to the infirmary where we are taking good care of him." He says and starts off back past the hologram table, "Theodore, you come along as well. You're looking after the boys after all." the man commands another. I look to see the same man that was guarding my door. He smiles at me,

"Hey again kid. Looks like I'll be your personal bodyguard. Is that ok with you?" he asks and I nod, smiling as well,

"Yeah, sure is." I say and we follow the commander silently until he brings me to a room. He puts in a code and walks in. My brother is on a hospital bed with a cast over his arm and a bandage around his head. I go up to him and look him over,

"He'll be alright, right sir?" I ask and look up at the commander, who nods,

"He'll be quite alright Sky, don't you worry. Just a broken arm and minor concussion, nothing serious." he tells me and I sigh in relief.

"Good." I say. The commander takes my shoulder and nods,

"Well, I gotta get going. Theodore here will take care of you and provide you with anything you need." he tells me and then leaves. Theodore smiles at me,

"Well, like you heard, my name is Theodore. I'm a corporal in this army. That was Commander Silver. A real hard-ass to all us marines," he chuckles, "None of us figured he had a soft spot for kids." I smile and laugh a little as well.

"Yeah, I thought he was a bit to nice." Theodore leads me out and we walk down the hallway.

"Well, we don't have much in terms of play grounds, but the obstacle course isn't being used right now. How about we go there?" he asks me and I nod,

"Yeah sure! Sounds like fun." I say and he leads the way down the hall, a left, down another hall, through an empty locker room, and into a large room with many different obstacle.

"The starting point is over there at those tires over there." he tells me and I nod,

"Ok. Hey, I wanna be timed. But first let me do a practice." I tell him and he shrugs.

"Sure. You go ahead and I'll get a timer." he tells me and I head off to the start of the course. I ready myself then I start it, first the tires, then a series of slanted inclines, to a wall with a rope, under a barbed fence, across a rope grid that hung over water, and finally a single rope that I jump to that swings across another large area of water to a platform on the other end. I make it, having taken it slow and easy. Strangely enough though, I feel like I can do it so much faster. I go back to the beginning and the Theodore is standing there, waiting for me.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asks me and I nod. He looks at the stopwatch and holds up his hand, I get myself ready. He throws down his hand shouting 'Go.' and I dart through the obstacle course much faster than my practice run. I hop, duck, swing, and curve my way through. It feels so easy, so natural. I enjoy it so much that before long I'm already on the other side on the platform.

"No way..." I hear Theodore say as he slowly makes his way towards me, staring at the stopwatch. I hop down from the platform and look at him, confused,

"What is it?" I ask him and he looks up at me,

"You did it in under a minute and a half... and on your second go..." he says slowly. I tilt my head slightly, still confused,

"Is that... good or bad?" I ask,

"Its not just good... its amazing! You did in your second try what others practice for months to get!" he tells me excitedly and I just stare at him,

"You're kidding..." I say and he shakes his head,

"Not." he tells me.


	4. Strength

Sky Hunter:

_Strength_

Theodore and I walked from the room of the obstacle course to the med lab where the doctors said my brother had awaken. We walk in and I see Kyle sitting up eating a bowl of soup and I walk up to him. He sees me and smiles and I smile back at him,

"How's your arm bub?" I ask him and he looks at his bandaged arm,

"Can't move it normally but it doesn't really hurt right now." he tells me and I nod,

"That's good." I say appreciatively. He nods and goes back to eating as I look back to Theodore,

"Hey Theodore, I want to speak to you seriously..." I say to him and he nods, taking me out into the hall,

"What is it you want to talk about?" Theodore asks me and I look up at him,

"I want you to train me in weapon usage." I tell him sternly and he looks at me,

"Weapons? You mean our guns?" he asks and then goes silent after I nod, "I'm sorry. I can't let you. Even if your acrobatics, flexibility, and speed skills are as good as they are, I can't." he tells me and I sigh and nod, evidently knowing that this was the most likely outcome.

"Sorry, I just had to ask." I say and he nods,

"I understand, but you two are only children. We can't allow you two to fight." he says. I nod again,

"Its fine. I just had to see at least." I say again and he pats my shoulder,

"I do admire your enthusiasm. But even I'm not that stupid to think that you won't end up in a position of life or death here. So I'll at least teach you how you can protect yourself." he tells me and I smile,

"Well, better than nothing I suppose." I say and he nods again.

"Alright, follow me then." he tells me and I follow him.

He leads me down many different halls, twisting and turning, it almost feels like we're going in circles but we finally arrive at a large set of double doors and he stops in front of them, it takes a moment but they slowly open. He walks in and I follow him inside and immediately I can hear gunfire. I'm surprised by how used to it I am, having never heard much gunfire before back home, not in real life, but it sounded... not as loud as I expected. Even when Kyle saved me from my first Elite encounter, when he fired, I was only startled by the suddenness of it, not the loudness itself. I stand there watching the troopers in booths shooting at paper targets down the line. Each looked like a cutout of different Elites, some even moved.

"We would have better ways to train, but living here without any supplies really takes it toll. We have had to live off the land for awhile now." he chuckles, "In other words, it gives those who don't want to fight something else to do. Yet it is still a very important job." he says and I look up at him and nod.

"So where do we start?" I ask and he starts walking again,

"In the back. We'll start with melee combat, hand to hand." he tells me and I nod again, following him down the lines of booths with trooper who concentrated on the shooting of their targets. They entered another room behind the troopers at the end and inside more people were fighting with dummies or sparring with one another. Theodore and I stood at the door and watched them for a little bit. Closest to us, a man was hitting a bag and another man was holding it and moved it around a bit. Further back another couple was doing the same thing, but a woman was hitting a bag instead. At the very back was a boxing ring and a man and woman were fighting, at the moment neither seemed to be winning as they just swung, blocked, and circled each other. But the woman quickly grabbed a straight punch the man threw and circled around him and did a five combo punch down his back and he toppled forwards onto his stomach. They small group on the woman's corner cheered and laughed. The ones on the man's corner helped him down and catered to him. Theodore chuckled,

"That's Elzie. She's the proud holder of the boxing champion title. So far she's been undefeated for 23... well now 24 fights." he tells me and I nod,

"She's really good." I say and he nods,

"Yes well, lets get started." he looked at the two man closest to us, "Tony! Why not let this kid have a go?" he asked one of them. The one hitting the bag looked at him and then down at me, he then shrugged,

"Sure, I could use a small break." he says and then walks off.

"Would you mind still holding it for him?" he asked the guy still holding the bag,

"I guess. I'm not in any hurry to leave or anything." he says, shaking out his arms and popping his neck before grabbing the bag again. Leaving a small bit of space between his body and the bag, so only his hands grabbed the sides, the only things touching it. Theodore looks at me as I stand in front of the bag,

"Now I want you to just do a straight punch in the middle ok? Just hit it as hard as you can." he tells me,

"Sure." I say and take stance, my left foot spaced out in front of me vertically and my right spaced back behind me horizontally as I pull my right hand back, ball it into a fist and let it fly directly into the middle of the bag. It slips out of the mans hands and hits him. He gets pushed back and falls to his knees, grabbing his stomach as he starts to cough. Theodore's eyes widen and his jaw drops. I stand up straight and look at him,

"How was that?" I ask and he shakes his head clear,

"Th-that? That was powerful..." he says airily. The man that was holding the bag was panting,

"Y-yeah... I felt it..." he coughed again. My own eyes widen and I look at my hands,

"This is... weird..." I say and Theodore looks at the man on the ground,

"Alex, are you alright?" he asks and he nods,

"S-sure... just give me a moment to catch my breath... that was really unexpected." he says and Theodore looks back at me.

"Ok, so we can guess how strong you are now, at least strong enough to send a hardened marine to his knees, through a cushioning substance. Well Alex," he says now looking at the man who got back up, "Looks like you can hold it like you do anyone else." Theodore tells him and he nods, grabbing it like he was with the man from before. Some others had stopped what they were doing to watch me as well but I didn't notice. Theodore looks at me again and me back at him,

"Now I want to see your style, so pull you punched a bit so you don't send the poor man flying again." he smiles and I nod,

"I'll do my best." I say and take stance again. I take a deep breath and close my eyes a moment, not having the slightest clue what kind of style I would have as I've never been in a fist fight before. So I just clear my mind and open my eyes, then I let my fists fly. I start with my right, a curve, then my left, down straight, my right, down curve, then my left, right, left. After a few more punches I add my knees, moving the the right as I bring up my right leg and do a left swing with my knee. Alex barely has time to move in place with my fury of punches and kneeings. I finally add my feet, ducking down and sliding my left food under it, with it being suspended in the air it completely missed, but it didn't matter, its style, not accuracy. I continue and move back, bringing my right leg up again as I do a door kick with it and the bag flies of its chains sending both it and Alex across the room. I stand where I am, panting heavily and then I finally come back to reality. I look around at all the faces just gawking at me and for a moment I have no idea what's wrong, but it quickly hits me that I wasn't supposed to be able to kick a chained 100 or some odd pound bag across a room along WITH a muscled down marine. I stand there in just as much surprise as the rest and I finally look at Theodore, his face just like all the others. In the back of the room Elzie smirked.

"Hey boy! You hit pretty hard, ever consider boxing?" she asks and I look at her, slightly confused,

"Uh... not really?" I reply. She gives a small chuckle and waves me over,

"Come on. I wanna see how you do with someone fighting back." I hesitate and look at Theodore, who shrugs and nods. I look back at her,

"With you?" I ask and she laughs,

"Not quite. You'll fight my man Elandro." A man from her crowd from before stood up and I gulped. He is a big man, easily past six feet tall and was even more muscle bound than Alex, making him look like a walking tank. He was dark skinned and had a burn scar across the right side of his face, his right eyes white, probably blinded from what might have been an explosion. He had a dragon tattoo across his upper chest as well. "If you don't want you don't have to. I just thought I've give you someone you could take on, if anyone smaller took a blow from you they'd probably break a bone." she smirks and I nod,

"I-I guess... I'll go with it." I say and head back to the ring. Elzie gets out and sits in a chair by the ring. She crosses on leg over another and leans her head in her hand, watching me. I gulp again as I walk up to the ring and get in. I'm given a boxing mask and gloves along with Elandro. I take one corner of the ring and he another. Elzie still smirks,

"Elandro, try to go easy on the kid, and kid, I wouldn't try to block, your best bet is to dodge. He may be going easy on you, but don't even think about giving him the same courtesy." she says and I nod,

"O-ok..." I say slowly and breathe slowly. A bell rings and Elandro advances quickly, I panic and throw myself to my right, dropping into a roll and I end up on my feet but narrowly miss a punch from him still as he had turned just as quickly as I dove. I step back from the sheer force of his miss and I'm already panting. He throws another punch and I duck, but he seems to have expected it as his right hand comes down on my head, sending me to the ground. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt near as bad as I thought it would, but don't get me wrong, it still hurt. Elandro backs up to his corner again and I slowly get up. I hear Elzie chuckle,

"My my, up so soon? That's amazing in of itself." she says mockingly and I finally get on my feet. Almost as soon as I am up Elandro is already on me and I barely miss his left curve by diving between his legs. I jump back up and turn on him as he throws a right straight at me and I instinctively catch it. Many people cover their eyes and look away but those who didn't only stared in amazment as I was able to dead stop his punch, pulling my left arm up defensively and using my right hand to hold his fist. Even Elandro himself was surprised and took a step back,

"You defend well young one, I have to admit, I hit a little harder than I should have even... you intrigue me." he says, and me, having never met him before, find nothing wrong with his speaking, but others would say different as hardly anyone has ever heard him say a word.

"To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing and surprised I wasn't knocked out with your first blow." I say and he laughs, its rough and course.

"Come child, let us fight fully. I think we will enjoy this." he says and punches his left hand into his right and gets into stance again. I smile a little and nod,

"Sure. I feel good about this as well." I say, completely drawn into the battle. The adrenaline, the energy, the excitement. I liked it, I liked it a lot. He darts at me but time seems to slow, he is still moving fast but I am somehow able to see every movement. I find it easier to dodge his attacks now and move to the right from his right straight. I duck and go back to the left, under his arm and I come back up, giving him a right straight in the jaw. He stumbles a bit to his left and wipes his mouth off, smiling. I can't help but chuckle as well. He darts at me again and we both start going at it. Neither holding back, I start hitting and blocking with all my might and I can feel him do the same. We continue trades of blows for several minutes, but he soon tires and makes a mistake. His punch ends up off its mark and misses completely, living his middle wide open. I take the opportunity and dart in, dealing a 10 hit combo to his middle and to end it I duck down and jump right back up, giving him an uppercut to the jaw. He takes it full blown and stumbles back, wobbles for a moment, then falls backwards, out cold. I stand where I am, panting heavily and I smile, having finally won. I stood straight up, but the room was eerily quiet and as I looked around, I could only see shock on every persons face. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Elzie. She stood up and started clapping, almost right after she started everyone else joined in. It then started to erupt into shouts and hollers, and whistling. Three men got into the ring and lifted me up, cheering and laughing. All around I could hear people congratulating me, patting me on the back, and such. I can't help but laugh as this continues. I could hear Theodore over the noise,

"That was amazing! Just... wow!" he hollered and clapped. I just beam happily at such an obscure victory.


	5. Boxing Champion

Sky Hunter:

_Boxing Champion_

I woke up the following morning, feeling quite happy. I quickly remember beating Elandro in the boxing match the day before and understood where my happiness came from. I chuckle to myself and stretch,

"Wow... I didn't know I had it in me." I say and chuckle to myself again. I slip out of bed and into some clothes, since they didn't have anything but what was made for the marines, so I wear a tan tank top and cargo pants. I yawn and make my way for the door, heading across the hall to Theodore's room. I knock on his door and it swishes open,

"Oh hey, I was just about to get you... champ." he winks at me and I chuckle,

"Oh shush. I don't mind all the attention but come on, was it really that good?" I ask him and he nods,

"It was! He was the only person to ever come close to defeating Elzie, and now that you defeated him, I wouldn't be surprised if he committed his loyalty to you." Theodore chuckles and I tilt my head

"What do you mean?" I ask him and he looks at me,

"He's a man of honor, and he only bows to whoever bests him in combat. So I wouldn't be..." he is interrupted when Elandro walks up and looks at me. Both Theodore and I remain silent as we look up at him,

"You are Sky, yes?" he asks and I nod, "I cannot hold loyalty to more than one person. Elzie wants a match with you at the weeks end. You have till then to comply or she won't be happy. The winner will have my loyalty." he says to me and then leaves. I look at Theodore and he at me,

"Well, it seems you've made a friend." he chuckles and I gulp,

"F-friend? She's tougher than him and I had a hard enough time as it was!" I panic a little, not really wanting to fight her if she was stronger than Elandro. Theodore took my shoulder in his big hand,

"Don't worry, she gave you till the end of the week. We'll practice until then ok?" he says to me and I slowly nod,

"O-ok.." I say uneasily.

He leads me back to the training room a week later after some serious work and most everyone from the week before was there again. Many of them came to congratulate me again and even new people were asking if I was the one who beat Elandro. I feel my cheeks heat up, a bit embarrassed. I had a small crowd follow me up until I got to the boxing ring where Elzie is,

"I wouldn't enjoy that popularity to much." she sneers as she looks at me, "You may have beat Elandro, but I will not be so easy." I see Elandro behind her hang his head in what I guess is shame. She still smiles scornfully at me, "Why don't you get up here already so I can put you back in place? Don't go down to easy on me though, I do enjoy a good fight." she says hotly, her cheeks flushing a bit red. I blink, confused at the way she said it but get up in the ring. I put on my boxing gloves and helmet, she on the other hand only puts on the gloves. I tilt my head,

"Don't you think you should put on a helmet?" I ask, she scoffs,

"Please. I don't really think I need one for you. You may have bested Elandro, but he's quite easy to me, I don't think I'll have much of a problem with you. Your footing is off and your punches are half-assed. You have little technique." she says and smirks. _Hmph... awfully cocky much?_ I think to myself and glare slightly. She stretches and gets into position. I stretch a bit and do the same. It is quiet for a moment before a bell rings and she charges me with such speed it takes me off guard. She catches my arm and before I can react she throws me to the ground. I hit the ground harder than I first thought and knocks the wind out of me. She scoffs and starts to walk off,

"Heh, was there ever any doubt?" she asks into the air and her own crowd starts to cheer. An anger in me flares and I get right back up, despite barely being able to breathe. Her crowd immediately stops cheering and she turns around, her eyes widen as she sees me and I grin,

"W-what's the matter huh? Y-you said you wanted a good fight." I say and chuckle, then cough a bit. She puts her head in her hand and smiles a bit, biting her lip a little as she looks me over,

"I threw you down pretty hard. I'm actually surprised to see you standing. Your pal Theodore was felled by that. You however surprisingly, are not." I glace at Theodore as he looks down, his face a little red and I can tell she was telling the truth,

"Well then," I start and stand up straight now, "I guess I'll have to avenge his loss." I say and she laughs,

"You huh? Well, you did get up from that, so I guess I'll give you the courtesy to give you my all." her face brightens up again, "Mmm, I haven't done this in awhile. Don't go easy on me now hun." she says hotly again and I feel my own face flush, not expecting such a response but I get my head back in reality.

"You got it." I say and take my stance. She yet again charges me with even more speed but I see it coming and sidestep it, _From what I've seen her style is more of using her opponents weight against them. As well as her own strength being surprisingly high as well, she can definitely fend for herself._ I think to myself as I continue to dodge her attacks. She finally grabs hold of my arm but I twist behind her and try a punch to her side but she FLIPS over my head while still holding my arm and throws me to the ground again. I am more prepared this time and roll as she lets go and absorb most of the shock. I get right back up as she giggles,

"My my my, you're learning quick. I like that." she says and darts for me again. I do the same but slide between her legs, grabbing her ankles as I pull her down and she hits the ground. She uses her hands to take the fall and smirks as she uses her legs to pull me in and I fall forward. She catches me between her thighs and my face starts to go red. She giggles and uses her leg power to flip me over and flip over me, mounting me at my waist as I look up at her. She grabs my arms and pushes them above my head and she leans in close, my face still red and she giggles again,

"That was clever, but you should know how strong a woman's legs are." she smirks and sits up again, "Well now you do, and you'll regret that decision." she starts to squeeze me between her legs and I can feel the air being squeezed out of me. She quickly pulls her arms away from holding mine and starts pounding me in the lower stomach, working her way up my chest with heavy blows before getting up when I don't react. _I see now, her attacks work to wear out her opponent and force them to loose their air. Without air you have no oxygen to get to your muscles and grants less power. How clever. _ I think and smirk as I force air back into my lungs even through great pains and I get up again. She looks back at me again and laughs,

"You really don't know how to stay down do you?" she smiles, "You really are fun you know that? Oh I'm going to enjoy this." she says and darts at me again. I stay still and she grins as she expects this to end quickly and makes a grab for my arms again but instead she finds herself staring at the air as I grab her arms and jump in the air. She looks up and I smirk as time seems to slow down again. I feel the ceiling under my feet as I reach high enough to hit it and use it to propel myself back down at her. I use my head and connect it heavily with hers, using my helmet to absorb the blow yet still affecting her since she is without one. I feel her go limp under me and move just enough to land in front of her as she topples on the ground, out cold. I wince as my head stings from the force of my own blow. I fall to one knee but keep consciousness. I grin and chuckle,

"H-hows that huh? Didn't expect that did you?" I ask and fall to my ass as my head stings more. I throw off my gear and grab my head, "Ouch... that smarts." I say and sigh. It is still quiet as I look around, everyone's faces full of shock and surprise. I look at Elzie's crowd to see them all with much more shock on their faces, all except Elandro however who gets up, smiling and starts an applause. Pretty soon after he starts everyone else joins in and quickly erupts into screaming, hollering, and whistling again. It gets continuously louder and I look around, finally realizing who I just defeated my eyes go wide and Theodore yells over the lot of them,

"You did it Sky! You did it!" he hollers, laughing and clapping hard. Elandro gets up in the ring and holds me up on his shoulder as he raises my arm,

"The new Boxing Champion; Sky Hunter!" he calls and everyone continues to cheer me.

Theodore and I are in the Cafeteria eating lunch. I'm still being congratulated for winning even now as we eat and I blush again, still embarrassed. Theodore chuckles and hits my shoulder playfully as he eats beside me.

"You did great champ. And don't worry about Elzie. Doc said she is fine and just might have a headache for awhile. Amazingly, even with the force you gave her to knock her out, she suffered no injuries." he says and laughs, "That is truly worth praising in my opinion. Some people get to carried away when fighting with her but usually suffer their own injuries they try on her. This is the first fight she's been in that no one has gotten hurt." he laughs and pats my back heavily. "Still, really good job." he says and smiles at me. I nod and chuckle,

"Thanks Theodore. I can't believe I won though, even now. I just kinda figured out how she fights and countered it I guess. It took a bit of her wailing on me though before I finally figured it out." I chuckle a bit and he nods,

"Yeah. That was a short match though. Elandro lasted longer but still lost. Everyone else lost quicker than what it took you to win though. But if you hadn't defeated her when you did she may have beaten you by having the most energy, but who knows." he says and I nod,

"Yeah, I think so to. That was probably my last attack anyway. If it didn't work I probably would have lost. If she struck my chest one last time I wouldn't have gotten up again." I say and Theodore smiles,

"Well, that didn't happen so you're good Sky." he says and I smile,

"Thanks." I say again and he nods,

"No problem." he tells me and chuckles as we finish eating.

We finish our lunch and start out of the cafeteria but run into Elandro on the way. He's holding Elzie in his arms and she smiles at me,

"Thanks for the lift Elandro, you can put me down now." she says and he nods, putting her down. She is wearing a bandage over her head and winces again but smiles at me, "Hey you. I congratulate you on your victory. I can say I never imagined that happening. Even though you're just a young boy I'm not at all mad at your win. It was fair and square, you are just the better fighter. Even with your lack of technique." she walks closer to me and I watch her curiously. "You have beaten me and I accept it. It was fun fighting you. If you don't mind, we should spar again sometime." she says and winks at me, I look up at her and shrug, trying to stay cool for some reason,

"Sure, why not?" I say and smile and she giggles.

"You're such a strange boy, but cute too." she says and I blush a little, "You've beaten me and as such I will follow you into battle if you choose to join us in this fight against the Covenant. Elandro bides by the same principles but to a more extreme extent. He will follow you always unless you or he is beaten. However, we don't have to worry about that. I like you kid, I don't know why, but I think you'll just get stronger. I hope I can continue to be by your side as you continue to grow." she leans in and kisses me. My eyes widen and even Theodore is surprised by this act. I hear hollering from the Mess Hall behind me and she pulls away slowly, longingly looking into my eyes as our lips part, "I'll wait for you ok? Consider that kiss a promise." she winks and walks away with Elandro. I still stand there, cheeks bright red in utter surprise at what just happened. I look over at Theodore,

"Uhm... w-what just happened?" I ask him and he laughs,

"Looks like your engaged. So I don't think you should look for any other women. She's not one I'd want to piss off. Not that I'd go looking anyway, you can't say she's not a looker herself." he tells me and I nod, having already noted that. He chuckles and tugs at me, "Come on lover boy, we still have training to do. I think you're ready to move on to more advanced stages." he says and I nod, still blushing as I follow him.

(The author, I; Scotty L., would like to take this chance to commune with you, my readers. I hope you have liked my story so for and just so you know, I do read your reviews and get excited every time I see a new one is posted. I enjoy reading what you guys think and would like to tell you that any and all is acceptable. Don't hesitate because you think you're being to negative, for me there is no such thing, unless your just going to talk crap about it, then you can keep that to yourself, but if you think something should be changed, please feel free to PM me or send a review. Thank you for your reading and consideration. Happy readings and I hope you continue to read as I plan to continue this story, I really do enjoy it and hope you all feel the same.)


	6. Love Unfolds

Sky Hunter:

_Love Unfolds_

Theodore and I head back to my room and he shows me in. I invite him in and he thanks me as the door closes behind him. I look around,

"So that monitor thing the others have, can I get one?" I ask and he laughs,

"Oh those? I don't know. This room should already have one. Have you not figured it out yet then?" he asks and smirks at me as I shake my head,

"Was I supposed to?" I ask and he shrugs,

"I guess not with you not being UNSC personnel and all." he says and walks over to a desk at the side of the room. He pushes on the wall in front of it and a screen pops up. My eyes widen,

"That was it!?" I ask, slightly angered by how easy it was,

"That's it!" Theodore laughs and I sigh. He pats my back and chuckles, "Don't worry about it. Its nothing to feel bad about." he says and I nod,

"I guess." I reply and sit at the desk, "So its just a hologram right?" I ask and he nods,

"Yeah, you just move your hand around on it and it moves were you point. You tap this," he taps a section of the screen and a holographic keyboard pops up, "To pull up the keyboard to type. Most just use the voice system. It'll take a bit to figure out your voice but not long." he says and I nod,

"Ok then. So do I just say the URL of where I want to go?" I ask and he shrugs,

"That's the hard way of doing it. You can just say the website name as well. You won't get anything though is the problem. That would require internet, which we don't have. Not here anyway." he tells me,

"Oh... I see." I say and sigh. Then I remembered that I basically live in another universe, so I couldn't contact my family anyway. Despite how much fun it is here, I haven't forgotten how dangerous it is, nor have I forgotten my family. I get up and head over to my bed and glance over at Theodore,

"I'm heading to bed early." I tell him and he nods,

"Ok then. I'll see you when you get up pal. See you later." I nod and slip into bed as he leaves.

"Door; Lock." I say and hear a metallic clicking noise. I sigh as I remember my family again. A tear leaks out onto my pillow and I cover my face as I begin to cry, not having expected to but I can't hold it back anymore. Even with all these people I feel so alone. I would be able to bare it better if Kyle was able to move around, but sadly, he is still in the medical wing. I visit him often and we talk and joke, but its different without him here with me. I soon cry myself to sleep, dreaming deeply and longingly for our mother and siblings again.

I hear the chime of the door and wake up, groaning as I'm disturbed,

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for guests today..." I say and it goes quiet for a second. I sigh and close my eyes to go back to sleep but I hear the door open and I sit up quickly to see Elzie standing in the doorway in an oversized white t-shirt and her hair down. "H-how did you...?" I begin to ask but the door closes behind her and she smirks,

"That's no way to talk to your future wife." she says and I blush, remembering the kiss from earlier. She walks over to my bed and I hear the metallic click of the door locking again. I just stare at her as she walks over to me and sits at the end of my bed. She starts to draw circles in the bed with her finger as she looks down, "Theodore... told me you went to bed early. He told me you seemed distant." she looked up at me, an almost sad look in her eyes, "Is there something wrong? Do you... miss your family?" she asks and I only gape at her,

"How did you...?" I start to ask but she crawls over to me and puts a finger to my lips and I blush again as my eyes widen, looking at her,

"Shh, you don't need to worry. I'm here now, so just let me be with you tonight." she says softly and I blush more,

"W-w-with me!? Y-you mean in m-my..."

"Yes." she answers before I can finish and I blush more. She giggles at my reaction and lays me back, "Don't worry. I'm only sleeping with you, nothing else." she explains and I feel a little relieved,

"B-but still, y-you're a grown woman and I'm only 16!" I say and she smiles,

"Only 16? Good, I don't have to wait as long as I thought. Only two years." she says and kisses me again. She lays next to me and I sit up,

"O-only 16? B-but... How old are you anyway?" I ask and she giggles,

"Such a naughty boy, you never ask a woman her age." she says to me and I look down,

"Sorry." I sigh and she smiles at me,

"22." she says and stretches out on my bed. I look up a little surprised she answered and she still stretches, and as such, her shirt moves just enough for me to see up it from where I sit and see she only has panties underneath. I blush deeply and look away, she smirks as she notices and sits up slowly, "Oh my, did you see my wittle panties?" she asks cutely and I nod slightly. She laughs, "Well don't get any funny idea's. I may be your future wife, but you have no rights over me just yet. You can't touch me unless I say you can, and like I said, that'll be two years from now." she says and sits up and pulls me back in bed beside her. I blush deeply again and she faces me to her, rubbing a couple fingers down my cheek as she looks deeply at me, her own face a little red. "You'll be the first person I ever sleep with. You better feel honored." she tells me and I nod. Her smile fades a little, "But was I right? Is it your family you're thinking about?" she asks me and my blush fades as well with her smile. I sigh and nod,

"Yeah... I can't help it. I miss them. I'm glad my brother is with me but with him still in the infirmary... its been hard dealing by myself." I say and she nods,

"I understand. From what I heard you traveled from a different dimension? Or time?" she asks and I look at her, confused at how she knows,

"Yeah..." I say slowly and she nods,

"I see. Still, I want to be with you while you're still here. Even if you do go back at some point." she says softly and rests her head against my chest. I lay still as she does, "You can at least put your arm around me. I don't mind you doing that as long as you keep your hands around my middle. To low or high and I'm punching you, so watch it." she says and I nod. I hesitate before putting my arm around her. I feel her fingers curl with my shirt at my chest as she holds onto me. "I understand if you're confused however. A grown woman declaring her love to you while you're still a boy. Don't be though... I honestly love you. I'm not a woman to make things up or just do this on a whim. Love is a powerful thing and I honestly felt it. Even now as we lay together my heart races while I'm so close to you. I've never felt this toward anyone before, so as I felt it with you, I knew it had to be true." she tells me. I try to comprehend it but its all just so sudden for me. Back home I've only gone out with one girl, but even that wasn't really what most would call dating. We only really held hands and hugged. She moved away about a month later and met another guy two months after that. I was devastated and didn't really feel the need to date anymore after that.

"You don't have to make yourself love me or anything I guess dear, but if you could try to at least give me a chance, and build on your love for me I will be most grateful." she whispers to me and I blush again. I do like her, but I take her advice,

"I will. It still amazes me though... how this could happen." I say and she giggles, nodding,

"Yes, I was surprised to, and tried to tell myself it wasn't true but I couldn't stop thinking about you, about how much I loved you." she smiles and looks up at me, "I truly, deeply, love you Sky. I don't know how it happened or why, but I really do. I just feel so happy with you, happier than I've been in a long time." I blush again as she tells me this, and I can feel the sincerity in her voice. She leans in again and kisses me, deeper than she did earlier. I'm not startled this time and even kiss back, having never kissed a girl before I just did what she did. She broke the kiss and started giggling. I blush, confused,

"D-did I do something funny?" I ask and she shakes her head as she calms down,

"You've never kissed a girl have you?" she asks me and I blush more but sigh,

"N-no..." I say reluctantly and she smiles still,

"I could tell. Don't worry, in fact I'm happy I'm your first kiss, as you are mine." she says softly to me. I smile a little and nod,

"Thank you." I say softly as well and she smiles,

"Mmhmm, now lets go to sleep shall we?" she asks and I nod. I close my eyes as she does and soon fall asleep, each of us in each others embrace.

The next morning I hear the chime of the door and Theodore's voice,

"Hey Sky, its breakfast time, come on before you're late." he says. I sit up and feel a tug at my shirt. I look down, forgetting who bed with me last night and I blush. I look at her and her shirt is raised a bit, not to much, but enough to show off her panties again and the underside of one of her breasts. I look away and pull her shirt down as I slip out of bed. I feel a hand move down my back and I straighten as it moves down,

"Cute. You pulled my shirt down, you listen well." she giggles a little and sits up, stretching. She slips out of bed and heads for the door. "Unlock." she says and the door opens, revealing Theodore on the other side. His eyes widen as he sees her,

"E-Elzie? What are you...?" he tries to ask but she glares him down and walks off, the only place I can think of is back to her room. He looks at me and I at him, I quickly hold up my hands,

"W-w-we didn't do anything I swear!" I tell him quickly and he just raises his eyebrow,

"But she was..."

"We only slept together! It was her idea... my door was locked and she opened it somehow." I say and Theodore nods,

"Oh... ok then." he chuckles, "Yeah...about the door, she's our little hacker. She has all these doors to where she can enter anywhere. She doesn't like many people and will constantly check up on them in case anyone is spying or sending information to the enemy." he explains to me and I tilt my head,

"Oh... ok then." I say and stand up, "Let me get a change of clothes." I say and he nods, stepping back to let the door shut. I get out of my clothes and start getting into new ones. I go up to the door and it slides open again, Theodore smiles,

"Ok, lets go get some grub." he tells me and I nod.

I follow him out to the Mess Hall and walk in, as I do a tall blonde guy with short spiky hair puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me aside,

"So Sky, I heard from a little bird of mine that they saw Elzie walking out of your room with only a T-shirt on. So tell me, does she go soft or rough?" he asks me, smirking. My face goes red and I push him away,

"I-i-it wasn't like that! W-we only slept! H-how did you even find out!?" I ask, startled. The men behind him started laughing,

"Holy shit! So it was true! Damn boy, ain't no one seen her like that without getting beat in the face! Then a boy like you gets to have her naked in bed, damn!" he chuckles and I blush more,

"I told you! I-it wasn't like that!" I almost yell and he grins,

"Don't fret kid, your secrets safe with us, right guys?" he asks out loud to the entire mess hall and I feel my face heat up even more as they all start whooping and hollering. I have never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. Suddenly, Elzie walks up from behind him, turns him around and knees him in the gut, the whole room goes dead quiet.


	7. To Get Stronger

Sky Hunter:

_To get Stronger_

The room is only filled with the groans coming from the man on the ground. Elzie stands over him and looks around,

"So you guys wanna spread little rumors instead of getting the truth. Yes I did come from his room but nothing happened. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not like that. I'm willing to wait for him for when he's ready." she says to them all and she pulls me into a hug, "Don't let them get to you ok?" she asks me and Theodore pats my back,

"She's right. You can count on us." he says and I smile,

"Thanks guys." I say and they nod, but I will admit I feel a little weird having them watch over me like a kid, but they know this place and these people better than I do so I know to leave it to them. Elzie starts to pull me along,

"Come on, I know your hungry Sky, lets get something to eat." she says to me and I nod,

"Yeah." I reply with a smile and she leads me to the line. The room around us goes back to its normal chatter. We get our food and head over to a table further away from the main of the groups. I sit down and set my tray down, and Elzie pulls my chair back and sits in my lap. I blush and I hear some whistling but she seems to ignore it,

"I'm not heavy am I?" she asks, tilting her head. I notice that I can hardly feel her at all and shake my head,

"Actually... you feel really light." I say and chuckle, "Normally I think you'd be even a little heavier then what I'm feeling." She giggles,

"Good, then I don't have to move." she tells me and I blush again,

"Ok." I reply and she turns to the table in my lap,

"I can feed you if you like." she says and looks back at me. I shake my head,

"I'll find a way thanks." I say to her softly and try to maneuver so that I can eat around her. I frown when I can't and let out a sigh. She giggles,

"I'll feed you if you don't find a way soon." she says and she leans back against me, making it harder for me to find a way to eat around her. I start to think she's doing this on purpose just so she can feed me. She then smirks, "Ok then, I guess I'm feeding you." she says and turns so she faces me, her legs on the outsides of my own. She smiles down at me, "Don't worry, it won't be like a mother with her baby. I love you more than that." she tells me and I blush more deeply. I still think this woman's absolutely crazy for spouting such nonsense. We've hardly known each other for very long and she says she loves me. I will say a part of me does like her. She seems smart, she's attractive, strong, not much I can't like about her. So like I said before, I'm going to give her a chance. Maybe when I come of age I might actually love her, but for now I'll just stick with liking her the way I do.

After breakfast Elzie puts the tray back and smiles at me,

"You ate a lot huh? I don't mind really, the best way to a mans heart is through his stomach from what I've heard. I may not have cooked the food, but I did feed it to you with as much love as I would have put in cooking it." she smiles and I blush again. I can't help but feel awkward when she says things like that in front of everyone. I feel her shift in my lap and from where she's located she rubs against my manhood. I feel my whole face turn red and I grip her thighs to stop her,

"C-could you please not do that?" I ask quickly as I feel her tense up a bit. I then feel her relax and look up to see her blush as well, "

"Oh, sorry." she bit her lower lip and looked away and I let go of her thighs. We are quiet for a second before she slips off and looks down at me, smiling again,

"Come on." she says and tugs at my shirt, "Lets go train. I wanna be there every step of your progression. I want to watch you turn into a man." she tells me and I look up at her, nodding slowly,

"Right." I say and stand up with her as she tugs me and I follow her out of the mess hall. As we're walking I get to thinking, this woman is actually very accepting. She doesn't judge me whatsoever and is willing to do, from what I can guess, anything for me or with me. I smile a bit as I feel my feelings for her increase a little at this realization. Although I still don't 'love' her like she does me, I appreciate her a little more now than I did. We get to the training room and she stops me at one of the punching bags, getting behind it.

"Now remember, I'm not like any of the others here, I'm stronger and can take more, I might just be the one to train you all the way as I'm the only one to come close to your strength." she says and I nod,

"Ok." I say and can't help but feel the want to hold back. Even though I know she's strong and can take most of my blows through the bag a part of me still doesn't want to go all out.

"All out." I hear her say and look up at her again, "Come on, go all out." she repeats and I take a deep breath, calming my jittery nerves, forcing myself at ease. I take stance and she stops me,

"Ok, you can't have your weight shifted like that, you're to easy to knock over." she tells me as she starts correcting me, moving my arms and parting my legs, "You have to be able to take a blow from any side and keep on your feet. If you get knocked down, your chance of survival is slim to none." she continues and I nod,

"Right." I reply and she smiles,

"Good, now I want you to strike the bag as hard as you can, but when you do, keep your fist loose until the moment of impact. That should increase the impact done to the bag and cause more internal injuries to living foes." she explains and I nod in understanding,

"Got it." I say and she nods,

"Ok." she gets behind the bag and holds it still. I take a deep breath and bring my fist back, loosening it like she told me to. I then let out my breath sharply as I punch the bag and tighten my fist right before it hits. She is sent back a bit having had to let go of the bag but remains standing. She smiles at me and nods,

"Good." she says, her voice slightly strained, "I felt that all the way through. Nice job." I look at her and quickly go over to her,

"I-I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask, a bit worried that I had. She smiles at me and pushes me back,

"Look who you're talking to Sky, I'm tougher than most people here. That hurt a bit yeah, but I can take it." she tells me but I still feel jerkish. She then comes over and hugs me,

"I love that you care so much about me but honestly Sky, don't be afraid of hurting me. As you are now you can't do much, so don't fret and just let me teach you how I need to." she says to me softly and I nod,

"A-alright..." I say slowly and she goes back to holding the bag, differently this time.

"Keep on hitting it how you were, don't pull your punches on my account." she tells me and I nod as I start punching the bag but she quickly stops me, "No no no no, you have to have the right stance. If your stance is off then if you fight a real person or alien, you'll get knocked off your feet. The ground is the last place you want to wind up on." she says to me and I nod,

"Right." I say and she grabs my legs, positioning them.

"There, now try punching again." she tells me and gets behind the bag again, holding it. I start punching again, feeling a bit weird, but a good weird. Its different then how I would pretend to fight back home. There was an easiness to it that I didn't understand. In one way it felt weird, which I guess was to be expected, being thrown into all of this, but in another it just felt... right. I felt good while punching the bag, I could feel my doubt, anger, and frustration leave my body more and more with every punch. I smile and continue punching, but after what only seems like a few minutes she stops me,

"Wow... you have a lot of stamina. You've been at it for almost an hour." she tells me and I look up at her,

"H-huh?" I pant, "An hour? Its only felt like a few minutes." I say and I wipe my brow of perspiration. She giggles and shrugs,

"Well time flies when you're having fun they say." she tells me and I nod,

"I-I've heard that before." I reply and let my arms rest, "So what's next?" I ask her and she smiles,

"Now we work on different techniques and see how you handle against them." she nods to the boxing ring, "Get suited up, we're not leaving until dinner."

I pant heavily, having trained for many hours and very hungry. I feel a bit weak but Elzie pushes me to continue,

"Sometimes you'll get stranded and won't have food for days. You'll need to be able to have energy the entire time to fight if an enemy comes up. Always on your guard and always resourceful. One of the rules of war is to never expect things to go according to plan. You need to be prepared, always." she continues to lecture me as I punch the air continuously. As I do she punches me in certain area's where I am open or when I get sloppy. It is very difficult but I keep at it, even with as tired as I am I know she is doing it to help me while I am stuck here. After what seems like forever the torture finally ends and she says I can rest. I fall to my knees, panting heavily, every muscle in my body aching from the constant moving and unrelenting punches. She smiles at me,

"You did well. We'll continue again tomorrow. For now lets go and eat huh?" she says to me and I smile a bit,

"S-sure... sounds... great." I pant still and she helps me up. We start to head out and she grabs a towel, starting to dry me off and I blush a bit, "I can do it myself." I say and she turns me to face her,

"Now is no time to be like that Sky. I may be a woman, but you are still a boy. You have nothing to prove to me, so me doing things for you shouldn't affect your overall masculinity." she sighs, "I don't see the point in such stupid nonsense." he remarks and I look down, feeling bad now,

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." I say and she pulls my head up and kisses me deeply. I feel my face heat up again and I kiss her back gently. She then slowly pulls away, smiling,

"Mmm, you learn fast. You've already become a really good kisser." she says and I feel my face turn more red,

"I-I am?" I ask, blushing still, "That's...surprising... what with me having only gotten my first kiss yesterday." I say and she giggles again,

"Well still, I think you've gotten really good. Either that or just less shy. You could have always been a good kisser." she tells me and we leave finally.

We enter the Mess Hall together and go and grab our food. We sit at a table and again she sits in my lap, facing me. I can't help but blush again, this position always feeling... weird. She doesn't seem to notice or care and leans her back against the table, she starts to feed me. I blush, feeling childish, but from what she told me earlier I decide to let her,

"We'll let your arms rest. I'll feed you for tonight." she says and I nod,

"A-alright." I say and she continues to feed me, smiling happily as she does. I eat bite for bite until I finish and she blushes a bit herself,

"Your turn." she says and smiles at me, handing me her food,

"You want me... to feed you?" I ask and she blushes more,

"Y-yes..." she says and I nod, taking some on the spork and moving it to her mouth. She bites it and looks at me, her cheeks still red before I slowly pull it out of her mouth. I continue to feed her until all her food is gone and her blush finally fades when I finish,

"Good, now its time to bathe and then to bed. I trust you know where the showers are?" she asks and I nod,

"Y-yeah... used them a few times now." I say and she smiles, slipping off of me and she leaves,

"See you later then Sky." she says and waves at me as she walks away. I smile and wave back, as soon as she's gone I sit back and sigh, blushing again,

"W-well... that was different..." I say slowly.


	8. Otherworlder Revealed

Sky Hunter:

_Otherworlder Revealed_

I walk out of the showers in a pair of shorts with a towel around my shoulders and my dirty clothes at my hip. I head to my room and toss my clothes into the hamper, the room dark but I remember where it is. I yawn, feeling tired and head to bed, I start to climb in but feel something soft, hearing a whimper with it,

"What the?" I sit up, "Lights." I call and blush as they come on and I see Elzie in my bed again. She's blushing as well and looks at me,

"Watch where you put your hands... and not so rough." she says and looks away, I hold up my hands,

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!" I say quickly and she looks back at me and giggles,

"You're so cute." she sits up and pulls me by the shoulder to her and kisses me, deeper then usual and I blush more at the sudden kiss. She pulls back and is blushing again, "You make it so hard to hold back..." she says softly and I blush more,

"Elzie..." I say softly and she stares into my eyes and I into hers, I lean in and kiss her this time, closing my eyes softly as I feel my lips press against hers. She starts to lay back and I fall in with her, continuing to kiss her softly until we are both flat on the bed. I feel my own kiss deepen as it continues and I then feel her grab my arms and put them around her waist, she pulls back a moment,

"R-remember... don't move them any lower... higher is f-fine though..." she says, obviously nervous by the sound of her voice, her face bright red. I nod and she kisses me again, wrapping her arms around my neck softly. She pulls me closer and I feel my face heat up even more as I feel her breasts press against my chest. I tighten my arms around her as well, the kiss deepening all the while. Before much longer her leg slides over my own, the kissing is quite heavy now. I really start to get into it, then a thundering boom is heard and we both stop immediately and sit up, looking around. The room shakes and we look at one another, a siren goes off and red lights flash,

"Alert, alert, we are under attack." an automated female voice says. We both fly out of bed and she rushes out of my room, I slip on some better clothes and I hear the door open again,

"Sky!" I hear Theodore's voice and look over at him, "Follow me!" he tells me and I nod. I finish slipping on my shirt and follow him out as we both run down the hallway, quickly joined by Elzie, fully dressed but her hair is still down,

"Theodore, where are you taking him?" she asks him, he doesn't look at her as he answers,

"To the shelter." he says and she nods,

"Fine, but right after we need to fend off the attack. It sounds more then just their typical raid." she says and he nods,

"Your right, that's part of the reason why I'm doing this. If it was like the others, I'd hand him a gun." he tells her and she nods. I follow behind them and see a sign pointing to the medical wing, I stop and remember my brother,

"Shit! KYLE!" I yell and head down the hallway leading to the medical wing. Theodore and Elzie both stop and run after me as I sprint down the hallways, the shaking even more intense. I get to Kyle's room and find the bed and room empty. Theodore and Elzie catch up,

"He's already been taken towards the shelter apparently, we have to go Sky." he tells me and I slowly nod,

"Fine." I say and once again follow Theodore, Elzie runs alongside by me this time.

"Don't worry, he's fine." she reassures me and I look at her and nod,

"Alright..." I say slowly, but I get a bad feeling. Another explosion sounds from behind us, but it was close enough to send me and Elzie toppling to the ground. I look back to see two bodies splattered on the ground with burnt holes in their chests and squished limbs. Now I've played my share of bloody games... but in games, you don't have to smell it, and the smell of death is horrible. Elzie picks me up by my arm and pulls me along. I get up and start to follow, I glance back to see the an Elite walking through the hole in the wall, and look over in my direction, right at me. It's yellow eyes cold and merciless, sends a chill down my spine. Elzie and I turn a corner, still following Theodore as he makes his way to the shelter.

"We're almost there!" he calls back to us. Suddenly the ceiling caves in between us and cuts Elzie and I off from him.

"Theodore!" I yell and hear him cough,

"I'm fine! Get him to the shelter! I'll meet you there!" he calls back and she nods. She takes my hand and leads me back down the hall. She stops at a corner and peeks around,

"Ok, looks clear." she says and we start across but she gets thrown into a wall, I fall to the ground from the force and look around, the hallways clear but there is definitely there. I hear a growl and feel a large hand wrap around my throat as I get lifted into the air. I choke a bit and an Elite appears before me, I hear Elzie gasp,

"But how? That technology shouldn't work on this planet!" she yells, the Elite holding me looks over at her as its partner holds her down,

"Measly human. One of your own has bestowed upon us a new element that allows us to use our technology even here." it tells her, its voice deep. I blink,

"What do you mean one of our own?" I ask and he looks at me, almost shocked,

"A... human, but a powerful one. Full of hate for other humans. He promised their eradication if we left him alive." it growls at me and my eyes widen,

"Another human!?" I ask, shocked. I don't realize that Elzie is staring at me with bewilderment. It looks back at her,

"Kill the female, we need only bring back the two he wanted." it tells its partner and my eyes narrow,

"Oh no you don't." I use the Elite's leg as a step to pull up, walking up it and it starts to squeeze around my throat, but I don't care and I pull back my leg and slam my foot in its face. It drops me and I roll back, the other lets go of Elzie and holds its blaster at me but Elzie twists it out of his hand and shoots it and the other down. I rub my neck and look at her,

"We should hurry, apparently they want me and Kyle for some reason..." I start to say but Elzie stops me, "Elzie?" I ask, confused,

"How did you understand it?" she asks me and I blink,

"What? You mean you didn't?" I ask and she just gawks at me,

"Of course I didn't! They have their own language! I'm not going to bother to learn it either!" she says frantically.

"It sounded like standard English to me..." I say slowly. She just looks at me with confusion,

"That didn't sound anything like what you heard! It was definitely speaking another language... but you answered it like you know their language by heart... but your only 17... what are you?" she asks me. I look down,

"To be honest... ever since I've been here, I've been able to do things I would never have been able to back home. I could hardly defend myself, I wasn't fast, smart, and I can only speak American English... but coming here... I've changed." I say and she just looks at me, still confused herself. I sigh and start down the hall, "Lets just put it aside, I have to find Kyle." I say and she nods and follows me.

We get to the shelter and Theodore is there waiting for us,

"Where have you been? It shouldn't have taken you this long to get here Elzie." he says,

"We ran into some trouble, and they got their technology to work again, that means invisibility." she tells him and his eyes widen,

"Your joking..." he says slowly,

"When do I ever joke?" she asks and he shakes his head,

"How is this possible?" he asks,

"Ask him." she nods to me, "He can understand them." He looks at me,

"No way..." he says and she nods again,

"Yeah I know, he says he can understand them like they're speaking our language." she says and his eyes light up,

"Oh wow! How long did it take you to learn it? Wait... when did you have time? How?" he asks and I shake my head,

"Since I first appeared here. I didn't realize it when I heard the Grunts..."

"Wait... them too?" he asks and I nod,

"Yeah..." I say and he laughs,

"Oh wow! You are truly amazing!" he says and I blush a bit,

"Look, now's not the time for flattery, I've got to find Kyle, they're here for us." I say and Theodore gets serious and nods,

"Right. I haven't been inside yet, I was waiting for you guys." he tells me and I nod,

"I just hope he's there... because I have a feeling..." the doors open I my eyes widen, the entire shelter is caved in.

"B-but how?" Theodore gapes, "The surrounding walls are to thick to just collapse like this!" I look away and cover my mouth, the smell of death again as there are crushed bodies under the rubble. Elzie rubs my back,

"You ok?" she asks me and I nod,

"Y-yeah... just a bit sick." I say and she frowns,

"Yeah... its not a pleasant smell at all..." she sighs and I straighten up,

"They already have Kyle, we need to find him." I say and Theodore looks at me,

"How can you be sure he didn't..." I interrupt him,

"He's NOT dead!" I shout and he shuts up, "Whoever is helping them wants me and Kyle alive." I say and he sighs,

"Alright. Follow us Sky, I know you can take care of yourself, but we should stick together." he tells me and I turn to him and nod,

"Right, so lets go." I say and start off, Elzie and Theodore quickly start behind me, taking the lead and showing me the way.

We take twists and turns through the halls of the complex. I follow them to a large door, they look around before putting in a key code and the large door opens. Theodore goes inside and Elzie pushes me in behind him before coming in herself. The large door shuts with a loud 'clang' and the sound of an electronic lock. I turn around to see the room and another door is at the other end of the small hall we are in. Elzie walks up to it and punches in the key code and then that door, even thicker then the one before, opens very slowly. My eyes widen as I see what's on the other side; guns, armor, ammunition, gadgets and other things I've never even seen. They lead me in and shut the door behind us. Theodore looks around,

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here..." he says softly, "Why has no one been here?" he asks aloud. Elzie only shakes her head,

"We can get the answer to that question later. Right now we need to protect Sky and find his brother. If they're the ones being targeted then its for a bigger purpose then what we understand now." she says sternly and Theodore looks at her and nods,

"Yeah..." he says slowly. He then looks at me, "Alright, well I guess its time to get you outfitted. What do you feel like?" he asks and opens a locker with several different styles of armor. I see one and smirk, but stop when I take into account the environment and look to another and point to it. Theodore frowns a bit, "Those can't take much of any hits from the Covenants weapons..." he tells me and I nod,

"They won't have a chance to target me. I only need it for when I get into hand to... whatever they call their hands, combat." I say and look at him, he looks at Elzie and she looks at me and our eyes meet. She comes over to me and hugs me to her chest and I blush,

"This will be your first real combat experience. You need to come prepared..." she warns me and I pull back and smile at her,

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I say and she gives me a good long look,

"Are you sure darling?" she asks and I blush at her choice of nickname. I nod,

"I have a plan. They won't kill me, so I'll be safe. I'll need your guys' help however." I say and they both nod.

"I'm always behind you Sky. You can count on me." Elzie tells me and Theodore nods,

"I'm with you 100% Sky. I'll watch your back." he says and smirks. I smile happily and nod,

"Alright, then lets suit up." I say and the salute me and I salute back. We get in our armor and select our weapons. Theodore and Elzie both give me tips and tricks on how to use the different ones. I pick what I think I'll work best with and holster all but my pistol and knife, holding the pistol out facing down in my right hand with my left hand holding the knife and positioned under my right wrist with the knife facing out. I smile and move it around,

"Tac knife." I say to myself under my breath and look back at Theodore and Elzie who were about finished getting ready. Elzie has on the Typical marine armor, Theodore has the same style armor, but it's much larger and even has a few added parts to it. _I'll evaluate their skills on the field..._ I think to myself and then blink, very surprised with how I'm handling this whole situation. _Strange... I was never this brave before... it seems natural now... too natural..._ I sigh and shake my head. I look at them as they fit their weapons into holsters, the weapons however seemed to me to be out of date.

"Wait... what version is that?" I ask out of the blue about Theodore's assault rifle. He blinks, confused and looks at me,

"The standard MA5C Assault Rifle." he tells me and I frown,

"5C? That's old equipment... you guys really have been left for dead." Theodore tilts his head,

"How would you know?" he asks me and I stop,

"I just do... the MA series has been continued and their now up to and past 5D." I explain and he sighs,

"It doesn't matter anyway. Lets go get Kyle before they completely make off with him." he says and I nod,

"Right, the sooner the better." I say and look at Elzie who nods,

"I'm ready." she smiles at me and I smile a bit back,

"Ok." I say and turn around, cocking my pistol back and placing it back onto the back of my left hand holding the knife, "Lets get going."


End file.
